Princes of Camelot
by JMD-009
Summary: It should have meant nothing to him, only a couple of sentences overheard in passing. There should have been no recognition in his mind at those innocent words. Nonetheless, there were a several he could not shake. Hunith. Ealdor. Twenty Years. Son.
1. Suspicions

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is property of its respective owners. The only thing I can lay claim to is the insanity that is my own mind.

* * *

**Original A/N**: I caught the Merlin bug when they aired series 1 in Canada over the summer. I've had this plot bunny bouncing around in my mind for a while now and after the brotherly noogie scene in 'Lady of the Lake' I couldn't _not _start writing it out.

This story takes place after 'Sweet Dreams' and goes AU from there. I'm not sure where the whole Morgana thing is going, but I want her good for this story. Besides, I like the idea of Merlin/Morgana so that will come up eventually.

**A/N added 27/11/12:** After three years I'm finally back working on this story. Something to keep in mind with this story is that it was originally plotted just after series two aired. So with that in mind Morgana is not Uther's daughter as revealed in series three in this fic. She is only his ward. Otherwise the whole Mergana part of this is just plain wrong.

* * *

**Princes of Camelot**

* * *

**-1: Suspicions-**

* * *

It should have meant nothing to him, only a couple of sentences overheard in passing. There should have been no recognition in his mind at those innocent words, yet they were enough to stop Uther in his tracks.

He had merely been walking from the great hall to his chambers, intending to read over some of his knights' reports in private after a day of holding court. He had barely noticed Morgana and her maid at a hallway window overlooking the courtyard that he knew Arthur and his knights to be training in. They hadn't seemed to notice him either, too engrossed in their own quiet conversation. He had given it no mind at the time.

It was as he passed them that the maid's voice carried over to him. "It's nice that Hunith could make it for his birthday," she had commented. There was a twinge of recognition at the name, but he pushed it aside, not slowing his stride, though he slightly inclined his head their way.

"Yes," he had heard Morgana agree from a few steps further down the hallway. "Ealdor is a long journey. I'm sure seeing his mother will be the best gift he could receive."

Uther had stopped dead. It wasn't possible. Perhaps he was mistaken. It had been a year since he had last heard that name, and decades before that. No, it was no mistake. Even after all these years he couldn't forget that moment of weakness and loneliness. He had to be sure.

"Did you say Hunith of Ealdor?" he asked, startling the two girls who had failed to notice his presence.

The maid lowered her gaze as she realized who had addressed them before saying, "Yes, Sire."

"She's here for her son, Merlin's, birthday. He's turning twenty in a few days," Morgana told him. "Arthur's manservant," she clarified at the look he gave her, though he knew full well who Merlin was. "Do you know her? She had an audience with you last year about the raiders in Ealdor."

He didn't answer as he briskly walked off. In the opposite direction of his chambers. Perhaps it truly was coincidence. Likely there was nothing to this, merely his mind playing tricks, paranoia creeping up on him. Nonetheless, there were a several words he could not shake from his mind.

Hunith. Ealdor. Twenty years. Son.

He remembered the day she had come before him, begging for aid against the raiders plaguing her village. There was an awareness in her eyes and Uther had known that she knew what he had kept secret all those years ago. She wasn't just pleading with a neighbouring king, she was beseeching for someone who knew Ealdor's peace and rural beauty to help.

And he had wanted to give it. For more than that it was simply the right thing. He hated that he could not do anything. Marching knights into a neighbouring kingdom, even with the best of intentions, was an act of war Camelot could not afford. He had never known she had a son, let alone that the boy worked in his own household.

Despite what people might think, he knew Merlin's name. It's hard to forget a man you meet after he saves your son's life from a vengeful sorceress. That one act had shown Uther that there was more to the boy than his bumbling exterior would portray. So Uther had paid attention to all the times since, and all the _coincidences_ since. Why he would hide competence and bravery from the world Uther didn't know, and he didn't care. Not really. In the end it all came down to Arthur.

Before Merlin, Arthur had been a bully of sorts; someone that the people respected as a prince, not a person and future leader. Things had changed. Now he was becoming a man respected as both, and on his way to being a great king someday. The never-ending loyalty and compassion shown by his manservant had been a large part of that change.

He had seen the two grow close since that first day, when neither boy had been too thrilled about the 'reward' Merlin had been given. Arthur hadn't understood when they had argued in private over the decision and he had refused to budge. Uther hadn't explained himself; at least not the real reason anyway.

Sure, a part of it had been gratitude, but you don't just offer a stranger a place in your household so quickly. It wouldn't have been the first time someone had ever staged a rescue to gain access to nobility. It was the boy's eyes that did it. Uther couldn't describe what he saw in them in that moment, just that he knew deep down that this boy would be a good influence on his son. He actually reminded Uther a lot of Gaius back when they had been young and he had hoped he could become a confidante and friend to Arthur. That perhaps they could attain the bond he and Gaius shared. Once shared…

At any rate, Merlin stayed with Gaius, Uther knew. If answers were to be found, that is where they would be. The boy would be in the courtyard with Arthur, but that didn't matter. That's not where the answers would come from anyway. He'd seen the boy try to lie before, usually for Arthur's sake and with the stocks in sight, he was terrible at it. Still, Merlin could bend the truth when he needed too, and Uther suspected he had his own secrets about him. Regardless, Uther doubted he would have the answers he sought anyways.

It wasn't Gaius he was looking for either. His old friend would never have hidden something as important as the scenarios his own paranoid mind was creating. Not even with their somewhat strained relationship since the incident with the Witchfinder. Gaius wouldn't be there yet anyways, he'd be busy finishing up his daily rounds this time of day, as Merlin would be finishing his duties with Arthur before retiring for the evening.

As he approached the door to the court physician's chambers Uther silently hoped when he opened the door she wouldn't be there and he was wrong. That a few minutes from now he could laugh at his foolishness in his own chambers at the absurdity of the thoughts passing through his mind.

Instead he heard soft humming through the door. A decidedly feminine hum.

With the ease of long practice Uther school his features, even as his imagination came up with wilder and wilder explanations. The door pushed open slowly and silently.

She stood with her back to him preparing an evening meal and humming softly to herself. Even from the back he recognized her. And, as the last time he saw her a short year ago, on her knees and pleading, phantoms assaulted his senses. He caught the scent of wildflowers and heard the trickling of a river flowing gently nearby. He still remembered the sight of a simple dress rustling in the wind as it dried on a riverside branch.

She'd aged well he thought.

"Hello, Hunith," Uther said simply and the woman jumped. She whirled around, shock clearly on her face and the knife she'd been cutting vegetables with still in one hand. For a moment she just stared wide-eyed and Uther found himself wondering if she remembered all those years ago.

Then the shock was gone and she narrowed her eyes.

"Hello, _Elric_," she said sharply and thoughts that she hadn't recognized him vanished swiftly.


	2. Truths

**Princes of Camelot**

* * *

**-2: Truths-**

* * *

It was getting late, the sky just beginning to tinge red as the sun fell. Merlin and Gaius would be back soon and Hunith wanted to have the preparations done by then. Dinner was nothing fancy, just a simple stew from fresh ingredients she had picked up at the market earlier. It would still be the best meal either of them had likely had in weeks. Merlin, despite her best efforts, was a disaster in the kitchen and while Gaius could make something edible, it wasn't exactly a succulent meal.

She could already picture Merlin's eyes rolling when he saw her. He had been insistent that as long as she was in Camelot she should take it easy, see the city, and enjoy herself. Really, he acted like it was her birthday rather than his.

Merlin had blushed the most adorable red when he came home to find that she had tidied his room and found some of his drawings. Though she had to admit, the Lady Morgana was a fetching young woman, she couldn't help but tease him a little.

He didn't seem to realize that she didn't mind doing some cooking or a little tidying while she was here. She saw her son so rarely that times like these were the only time she got to fret over him. Hunith had to get months of mothering in within only a few short days.

And if Hunith had her way she would be making every meal during her stay, and neither man could stand up to her more determined looks for long. It wasn't that she didn't want to eat their cooking (which she didn't) but for Merlin's sake. Her son had always been a thin boy, but she hadn't been pleased at what she saw when she walked through that door yesterday afternoon. She knew that once Merlin was fascinated with something – like, say, a magic book _someone_ decided to give him – he could forget little things like eating right or proper sleep.

Not while she was here.

So she was cooking him a proper meal… and hid his book. Whatever works.

"Hello, Hunith," a voice behind her said as she finished chopping the last of the vegetables, startling her into nearly cutting her finger as the knife cleaved the last piece. She spun around, praying her eyes wouldn't confirm who she already knew to be there. Last time she had been in Camelot she had been able to prepare herself for seeing him. She was able to push away everything that she wanted to say, to ask, to yell, and concentrate on what needed to be done.

She didn't have that luxury this time.

For a moment Hunith was taken back to her first glimpse of the handsome traveller who had come to her village, a man so unlike any other she had met. Then she remember just why that was and her eyes narrowed at the memory of the lies and how used she had felt after learning the truth.

"Hello, _Elric_," she bit out and took some satisfaction at the miniscule flinch on the face of the king before her.

"When did you learn the truth?" Uther asked her, not seeming the least bit apologetic.

"What truth?" she asked him rhetorically. "That there never _was_ an Elric? That everything between us was a lie? That you used me for whatever game men like you play?"

"I never played games," he told her as he closed the door and crossed further into the room. "And I never lied about anything."

"Just your name," Hunith retorted and he was brought up short.

* * *

Uther could only wish his knights had as much fire in their eyes as this peasant woman a head smaller than him who could still stare down a king. She was right though; he had lied, about his name at least.

Most who knew him, and even those who knew _of_ him, would be surprised he would allow someone to speak to him like this, especially someone of the lower classes. The fact was however; he _had_ wronged her.

Besides, he knew Hunith, or at least he did. Orders and threats would hardly get him the answers he was looking for.

"My name, nothing else," he told her, allowing an earnestness into his voice that few outside his closest family and confidantes had ever heard. Not that he thought she would believe it at the moment. She had been just as unmovable when a different kind of fire burned in her eyes.

"Oh course," she retorted with a shake of her head. "And what may I do for you today _My Lord_," she asked with a slight bow and a civil tone if not for the cutting emphasis at the end. Perhaps this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Well, for starters, you could put down the knife."

* * *

Hunith froze, the comment causing the tirade she had been about to embark on to die on her lips. Blankly she stared down at the knife she held in a white-knuckle grip. She hadn't even realized she still held it and let go like she had been burned at the shock of it, the knife cluttering loudly on the floor.

She watched Uther's eyes follow it as it fell. "That's better," he commented as the knife hit the floor.

"Gaius isn't here," she told him, temper deflated for the moment. "He's still doing his rounds."

"I know," Uther said as he bent down and picked up the knife. He eyed it critically for a moment before placing it gently on the table. "I'm not here for Gaius."

"Then why are you here," Hunith heard herself ask before she had a chance to think about it, a note of dreadful curiosity in her voice.

Uther sighed and she saw some of the stiff regality seep from his posture. "When did you find out?"

For a moment Hunith considered not answering, but thought better of it. If a king could concede some of his royal bearing than she could push aside her feelings, for the moment. "It was shortly after Merlin turned three. I came to Camelot to visit Gaius and you were giving a public address. And certainly more than the simple traveller you had seemed to be before."

His eyes left her as she spoke, and he was quiet for so long that when he finally spoke she almost thought it would be an apology she didn't want to hear. Then she saw his eyes. "Merlin," Uther said and she didn't like the way he made her son's name sound like an accusation.

* * *

Merlin, the name had brought him back to why he was here in the first place. For a moment Uther had nearly forgotten as he was drawn into the memories of the past and a lingering guilt over his deception.

He honestly hadn't meant to hurt Hunith, he hadn't planned it; he hadn't planned on being anything to her. But, on that first day in Ealdor, he had felt drawn to her. Around her he had been able to be himself. More himself than he had been since he lost Ygraine, and in many of the years since.

It had felt nice at the time, but he hadn't given her more than a stray thought in the years since then. Not since he had left to return to Camelot without so much as a word of goodbye.

Uther had never expected to see her again. He certainly hadn't expected for her to show up in his kingdom years later with a grown son. A son who had already been employed in his house at that. A bumbling young man who tried to hide his best qualities behind a veil of idiocy. Merlin, who had shown more loyalty towards Arthur than was perhaps reasonable to ask of a servant.

"Merlin," he said softly, eyes rising to meet hers in a steely gaze. "Merlin, who is soon to turn twenty years."

"Yes," Hunith said simply and he saw it in her eyes, and he knew. He knew the answer to the unspoken question, and so did she, but he needed to hear it out loud; needed it to be made real.

"Is Merlin my son?"

"Yes."

* * *

There was no point denying it now. The moment she had met his eyes Hunith knew that. She had known as soon as he had mention Merlin; perhaps even from the moment he said he wasn't here for Gaius. It didn't make it any easier to admit and she nearly couldn't get such a simple word past her lips.

She watched as Uther gripped the table's edge, as if needing the support, and she felt it strange and humbling that such a small word could nearly knock a king off his feet. A flood of emotions could be seen on his unguarded face. Surprise, of course, but also anger, awe, exuberance, and disbelief, to name a few. He settled on anger.

Slowly, still leading over the table, he turned his head towards her and all pretence of civility was gone. "You shouldn't have hid this from me!" Uther bellowed, his face red with fury, so unlike the kindly passionate man she had known all those years ago.

And in the face of his anger she felt her own rising back up. "What would you have had me do?" Hunith asked. "Show up in your court with a toddler on my hip and claiming kin?" She scoffed. "I would hardly have been the first peasant girl to appear in court with a claim of nobility for their child. Those stories rarely ended well."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, standing to his full, impressive height, though it didn't intimidate her in the least. "If that's what it took, at least I would have known the truth."

"Would you have even believed it?"

"Yes," came his reply and Hunith realized Uther was too angry to grasp that he was only fooling himself. That if she really had done that she would have been dismissed as any number of women in a similar situation with nobility had been. And she would have only been turned away if she was lucky.

"If nothing else, I would have known I had another son!"

"He's not your son!" Hunith all but yelled. "You may have had a part in bringing him to this world, but _I_ birthed him, _I_ raised him and taught him and loved him. He's _my_ son!"

Uther opened his mouth to say something, but she never got to find out what. The door opened and they both turned to see Gaius pausing in the doorway as he saw them. Hunith could only imagine the sight he saw. She and Uther's faces were both flushed red and their eyes hardened with anger, their bodies so tensed that either could strike at any moment.

"Sire," Gaius said hesitantly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hunith straightened and turned her back to the room, her shoulders set rigidly as she started putting the cut vegetables into the pot. "His majesty was just expressing his condolence over the incident with the raiders last year," she said tersely.

For a long moment there was only silence and she thought that Uther might be worked up enough that he wouldn't care they had an audience now. Then she heard footfalls heading away and a sharp "Gaius" before the door closed.

* * *

Uther paced the length of his chambers. A meal sat on his table untouched, the servant who brought it had taken one look at the king and hastily scurried back out the door. He didn't know how long he had been worked up like this, though he supposed his food was long cold by now.

With a sigh Uther walked to his fireplace, resting a hand on the mantle as he stared unseeing into the flame. He prided himself on his control. Sure he could be quick to anger, but he usually retained enough control to still think things through. Few things could anger him enough to go beyond that. Magic, of course, being the main source.

Apparently today he had found another.

Once he had heard the admission out loud it had just been easier to be angry, to blame. If he was angry than it could all fall on Hunith. He wouldn't have to take his fair share of the blame then. Back then he had left practically without looking back, and certainly never thinking of the consequences of what he had done. That something could come from their union he had never considered.

He should have known better.

It was only made worse by the fact that Hunith was right. She hadn't known who he really was, so how could she have told him? Even after she had learnt the truth she couldn't have come forward. More than a few of his noble court had lived through such scandals, and they rarely ended in anything favourable for the ones making the claim, even when they were telling the truth. It was so easy to deny and so hard to prove such kinships.

The very fact that Hunith had never come forward actually lent credibility to all of this.

Merln was his son; Uther had known that before the words had left her mouth. The question was, what happened now? Did he pretend nothing had changed, that he had only one son? That didn't sit right somehow.

Could he actually acknowledge Merlin as his son though? There were those in his court and beyond who would never understand or accept it. Not on more than the surface anyway. He could be discrete about it perhaps. Uther knew a few nobles who had illegitimate families they took care of away from prying eyes. Though none were as publicly known as him, it was still possible. Difficult, but possible.

In the end it just came down to one thing really. Uther could admit, to himself at least, that he had his faults, but abandoning a child wasn't one of them. Even a child that was full-grown and just discovered.

He and Ygraine had had such a difficult time conceiving that to find out he had another child almost seemed like a miracle. And that made the decision for him.

Uther had spent a great deal of time around the servant boy in the past during his duties as a manservant, now he wanted to get to know his son.

* * *

Hunith pulled her thin cloak tighter as a cool wind swept through the open walkway. The day had a summer's warmth, but the temperature had dropped considerable since the sun fell and the sky showed signs rain would soon fall as well. Still she waited, certain that Uther would soon come again after having time to think. He would have to cross this spot on his way to Gaius' home and she certainly didn't want to talk there; the openness of this walkway would give them some privacy, allowing them to see anyone coming and going from well out of hearing distance.

Once she had a chance to cool down Hunith had thought things through. She could understand how he must be feeling. To learn you have a child and missed their life must be a considerable shock. At least, it would be to the man she thought she had known.

As Merln's father, perhaps he had deserved the truth, but how was she to tell him? After the lies how was she to know how he would react? Especially since, even as a child of three, Merlin's gift had long been present. How could she take a magical son to a man who was on a crusade against magic?

Things were different now though. Merlin was grown and knew enough, usually, to hide what he was. He had been in Camelot for over a year now, actually working in the castle with the royalty, and hadn't been discovered.

Plus, Uther had come to her. That had to count for something. She just couldn't bring herself to lie when she saw in his eyes that he already knew. It wouldn't have been fair.

Then things had got heated and all the words seemed to blend together in a serenade of blame. Poor Gaius, what he must have seen when he walked in and Uther stormed out. But, bless his soul, he didn't ask. He gave her space.

Merlin, on the other hand, had come home and immediately known something was wrong. He asked. She had sidestepped effortlessly, the smell of fresh stew helping take his attention after a few minutes of assurances. Still, there had been the knowing looks through dinner and Hunith knew he had just allowed himself to be distracted for her sake.

It was a long, awkward, and silent meal.

There had been protests, of course, when she announced an evening walk after dinner. Merlin had wanted to accompany her, likely to have that talk she had been avoiding as much for the company and safety, but she had brushed aside his concerns.

She had been gone awhile now and Hunith almost thought she was wrong. No matter how self sufficient she was she had been gone so long that if she didn't return soon someone would come looking for her. Just as she decided she had wasted her time and he really wasn't coming she saw Uther come into view at the opposite end of the stone walk.

He paused as he saw her, probably wondering if she was simply out for a stroll or if she had been waiting for him. Then he started walking and she did too, meeting him halfway. They stopped an arms length apart and all traces of anger was gone from both their faces.

"I've thought things over," Uther started. He paused seeming to search for the right words and Hunith nodded for him to continue. "Does he know about me?"

"No," Hunith said simply, her voice much softer without the shock and heat. "He has a vague memory of a man he thought could be his father, a man I had thought might have been up for the job, but nothing more."

And Uther nodded back, apparently having expected as much. "Then I have come to a decision," he announced. "He's going to."

"Uther," Hunith started, not sure how to tell him how bad an idea that was. Of how much more hurt that could cause in the end. And, silently to herself, how much more difficult it would be for Merlin to hide what he is.

He never gave her the chance.

"I'm not asking your permission, Hunith," he told her calm and firm. "I'm telling him with or without you. Tomorrow Merlin will learn who his father is."

And Hunith knew that there was no dissuading Uther now. All she could do was be there for her son and try to minimize the fallout.


	3. Revelations

**Princes of Camelot**

* * *

**-3: Revelation-**

* * *

Merlin was tired. It was his own fault he knew. He had snuck out after everyone had gone to sleep; a task made more difficult with his mother there. She always seemed to have an almost preternatural ability to know when he was up to something. It was uncanny really, and unsettling. His friends growing up in Ealdor had the same problem with their mothers, so he figured it was a mom thing.

He'd like to think he had gotten a little better at this sort of thing since coming to Camelot, but figured his insistence that she take his room while he slept on a small cot in the main room during her stay helped too. With a little distance and a door between them that had only left Gaius to worry about and Merlin had long practice sneaking past him. Plus the older man slept like a rock. He didn't think an explosion could wake Gaius once he was soundly asleep.

So, without bumping into anything, knocking something over, or otherwise making a racket, Merlin had made it out of the court physician's chambers and went to meet Morgana, as he had at least a couple nights a week since the Witchfinder incident.

Several days afterwards he had simply gone to deliver the latest sleeping draught that Gaius had made for her, but had been shocked when she had opened the door. Morgana's eyes had been red and puffy, like she had recently been crying. She hadn't realized how troubled she looked; Merlin doubted she would have opened the door if she had.

Guilt struck Merlin in that moment, and he kicked himself for not coming to her sooner. Never mind the knife that had been held to her throat at the end of it, how scared she must have felt when a Witchfinder was called to Camelot as she was only just beginning to discover her own talent for magic. He remembered the look on her face as the Witchfinder declared he had found the source of the magic mere moments before he named him. The memory had been brushed aside in the struggle to save Gaius' life, but standing there had brought it to the forefront of his mind.

Even before then there were signs her shell was cracking and Merlin remembered his shame at realizing he had always been too caught up in the crisis of the moment to do anything about it. Morgana had been becoming progressively more withdrawn for months now, keeping up appearances but still a shadow of her former self. The fact that she had started to treat Gwen more and more like the servant she was rather than the friend she had long since become was a warning sign unto itself.

And she never smiled anymore. Oh, she smiled that fake smile of hers that had the men of the court wrapped around her finger, but that's all it was: fake. Her real smile, the one that lit up her face and shone in her eyes, Merlin hadn't been able to remember the last time he had seen that.

Morgana had always seemed so strong; none of the troubles they had faced ever seemed to have any lasting effect on her, but he should have known better. Even the strongest stone will crack from the pressure after enough time. She had this huge burden that she could never speak of or share with anyone, lest her life and theirs be put in danger. There was no one to share the weight of the burden but him and he hadn't been there.

It had been difficult that first night, so he had started things off. He didn't tell her about his magic, he wasn't ready for that, but he did tell her things he had never told anyone. He told her how magic, while frowned upon, wasn't outlawed in the kingdom he was born. He told her how he believed magic was a gift to be used for the benefit of others. He told her how he trusted her and believed in her.

And the next night she had opened up to him in return. Confiding in him her concerns and fears. And her hope that one-day she wouldn't have to hide what she is in her own home.

Those nights, like many to follow, they talked late into the evening, or early into the morning depending on how you wanted to look at it. Like last night… this morning. Whatever.

Merlin yawned deeply as he walked through the castle corridors. He could only imagine what his mother would think if she found out about his late night visits to Morgana's chambers. She already thought he was taken with her after finding his drawings. It didn't mean anything; he just liked to draw and rarely had the free time or the materials to do it. So what if Morgana happened to be the subject in a lot of them when he actually did find the time? It didn't mean anything. Really.

Oh, he knew she had been mostly teasing him, but he saw a note of approval in her eyes as well. Merlin paused mid-step and shivered at the thought of his mother playing matchmaker. He shook his head clear and continued walking. After the… incident with the baker's daughter he didn't think she'd try that again. Certainly not with a king's ward… He hoped.

Then again, his mother had been acting strangely since… well, whatever it was that happened before he got home yesterday. Merlin had no clue what that could be, but it was obvious something had happened and nobody had seemed to be willing to talk about it. Though, from the curious looks Gaius had been throwing her, he didn't know much more than Merlin did.

Then he had to sit through one of the most awkward and quiet family dinners since his last before coming to Camelot. When his mother had announce her walk he had jumped at the opportunity, both to spend time with her and to perhaps get some answers. He still couldn't figure out how he ended up doing the dishes instead.

Then the dishes were long done and Gaius ready to turn in for the night and his mother had still not returned. Merlin had just grabbed up his jacket to go look for her when she opened the door. She strode past him, not meeting his eyes as she made her way to his room saying she was tired.

It was strange. His mother rarely ever brushed him off like that. Now that he thought about it, the only time she had growing up were the times he had asked about his father.

"Merlin!" a voice called pulling him back into the moment. He stopped mid-stride as Arthur approached from another hallway. "You're actually early. I never thought I would see the day."

"I do work the occasional miracle, but I'm not early."

"When I lessened your workload so you could spend more time with your mother I didn't expect to see you here until midday." And Merlin had to admit it was considerate of Arthur to do that, especially since he hadn't known his mother was coming. He suspected he had Gwen to thank for that. Not that it made a difference this morning. His mother had been gone before he had even woken up.

The morning had only gotten stranger when a messenger had arrived with a summons before he had finished his breakfast. For a brief moment Merlin had the irrational fear that his magic had been discovered. Then the moment was over and logic return. If his magic had been discovered the King would hardly summon him to his rooms and there would have been knights rather than a messenger.

What was left of his breakfast was probably going cold by now. It wouldn't do to keep the King waiting after all. With that in mind Merlin started walking again as Arthur fell into step beside him.

"Now that you're here though; my bed needs changing, my clothes need washing, and my boots need cleaning."

Merlin just grinned at the Prince. "As much as I love to do your chores, can't."

* * *

He had been surprised to see Merlin wondering the castle this early.

When Gwen had told him Merlin's mother was coming for a visit for his birthday he hadn't needed much persuasion to lessen his manservant's duties for the week. Merlin got to see his mother so rarely he couldn't begrudge him what little time they did find together. He had wondered why Merlin hadn't told him himself. Arthur hadn't even known his birthday was coming up. He pushed the thought out of his mind quickly though.

Merlin was Merlin and he did strange things all the time.

Like that insolent grin he sometimes gave much like the one he had now that Arthur wanted so much to smack off his face… and wondered what was wrong when it wasn't there.

"What do you mean 'can't'?"

"I got a summons this morning," Merlin told him. "I'm to report to your father's chambers immediately, as soon as possible, right away, post haste, straight off, this insta–"

"Merlin!"

"Yes, Sire."

"What have I said about your prattle?"

"Do it often?"

"Yes, only I phrased it as don't."

"Ah, my mistake."

"I'm sure," Arthur said with a shake of his head. "Still," he continued. "It's odd."

"What is?"

"I been told my father is expecting me."

Merlin looked over at him and Arthur caught the question in his manservant's eye before he asked it. "Any idea why he wants me there too?"

"No." And that bothered Arthur. It wasn't that his father told him everything because he most certainly did not. What was odd about this was that he had requested Merlin's presence at all. His father rarely called for a particular servant and almost never in private. Even then it was only his personal servants and that was to be expected. Calling upon Arthur's manservant wasn't.

Arthur felt an unease he didn't show beyond the slight tensing of his shoulders. Something wasn't right here. He had the strangest feeling something major was happening and he didn't have a clue what it was. Or what it had to do with his manservant. Merlin's head had been on the proverbial chopping block a couple times already and Arthur felt the tension in his shoulders grow.

"Well, we're about to find out," Merlin tells him and goes to open the door to his father's chambers before catching himself and knocking instead. A muffled "enter" reaches their ears and Merlin opens the door only for both to be too caught off guard by what they see to actually follow the command.

Hunith sat in his father's favourite chair while his father stood beside it with a look on his face that took Arthur a moment to place. It was a serious expression, but not a 'the kingdom is in danger Arthur' serious. The last time he had seen that look on his father's face was when he brought home a dark haired little girl and said she would be staying with them for awhile.

Said dark haired little girl was now a dark haired young woman and sitting in a chair opposite Hunith. Arthur was comforted to note that she looked as confused as he and Merlin.

* * *

"Mother?" Merlin asked, confusion colouring his voice, before realizing he had completely ignored the king in his surprise and turned to Uther. "You summoned me, Sire?"

"Merlin, Arthur, come in," Uther told them with a wave towards another pair of chairs Merlin knew weren't normally in the room. For a moment Merlin thought he must have dozed off somewhere. Why would Uther place his name, a mere manservant he rarely called by name to begin with, in front of his own son's? Perhaps he had simply heard the King wrong; but a shared glance with Arthur told him that the prince had noticed as well and had just as little idea what was going on.

Nonetheless, Arthur started for the chairs and Merlin joined him after taking a moment to close the door behind them. The chair was plush and comfortably warmed by the nearby fire. It was certainly of a finer quality than anything they had in Gaius' chambers. Merlin could just imagine curling in front of the fire in a chair like this for hours with his magic book in his lap. He quickly pushed that daydream away. Even thoughts of magic in Uther's presence were dangerous. It was too much like tempting fate.

Morgana cast him a look full of questions and he subtly shook his head. He had no more answers then she did, but he hoped his look conveyed that he didn't think this had anything to do with her magic. A nod of her own told him she understood.

"I suppose you are wondering why I've called for the three of you," Uther said bringing Merlin's attention back to him. Four of you, Merlin corrected in his mind, and wondered why his mother wasn't in Uther's statement, or why she was there to begin with.

She hadn't said a word she he arrived, but nor had she taken her eyes off him either. There was so much in that one look. The mother's love and pride he always sees there was mixed with an anxious worry and something else he could not quite describe. Conflict perhaps? Like she wanted to speak, but could not quite find the words. It was a look that comforted him and unsettled him in equal measure while begging for understanding all at the same time.

He had never seen his mother like this before. What was going on here?

"You're probably wondering why Merlin is among you in particular." Uther continued and Merlin had to agree with that. It was odd enough for Uther to summon him, but to have him sitting amongst his son and ward as if he were more then just a servant was unheard of.

The King surprised him further when he let out a weary sigh and turned away from them to gaze into the fire. Merlin knew Uther would view that as a sign of indecisive weakness and would never show it in front of any but his closest confidantes. He looked like a man who wanted to say something that he thought would come much easier that it has. Looking closely Merlin saw the bags under Uther's eyes and the tired set of his features and the man before him suddenly looked so much older then his years.

Then the moment passed and Uther's face became a determined mask and he turned back to them. "You all deserve to know the truth and that's why you are here. It's..." Uther started only to pause and shake his head. "There is no easy way to say this so I will just come out with it. Merlin, I'm your father."

Merlin felt his throat go dry as his mouth worked with no words coming through his lips. There were no words for this. Whatever he had been expecting from Uther it wasn't this. He must still be asleep. It has to be a dream because only in a dream could something as surreal as this happen. In a dream. In a nightmare. He felt it had to be, but not even in his wildest imaginings could this possibility have ever occurred to him.

His wide eyes sought his mother's regretful gaze and he knew, more then any words from Uther Pendragon could instill, he knew. It was true. He, one born to be Albion's greatest warlock, was the son of a man who sought to destroy all magic. It was true and she had never told him.

Merlin had never felt so confused; so scared.

He had left Ealdor when people had begun to suspect his magic. Essetir may not ban magic like Camelot but it was still dangerous to possess. Any power that could potentially threaten King Cenred was dangerous to possess, whether you intended to use it against him or not. So his mother sent him away, lest stories of a boy surrounded by strange happenings reach the wrong ears. But he made it through, he ignored the looks and whispers and he moved on.

Camelot was a risk in itself, but it was easier to hide in a crowded city then a small village, and Gaius was here to help. All thoughts of blending in and avoiding Uther's notice were banished the moment he saved Arthurs life and became a servant in the royal household. Still he made the most of his new life and who would look for a sorcerer before Uther's very eyes?

Learning of his destiny from the Great Dragon had been a relief; to finally find out that there was a purpose to all his power. That relief quickly faded as the weight of uncertainty was replaced with the greater weight of a world upon his shoulders. A weight he was sometimes doubtful he could truly bare. He made it through those times by realizing he did not have to bare it alone, even if those who shared the weight did not always know.

Through it all he had endured. Through all the trials and risk and heartaches since arriving in Camelot. If nothing else he had always known himself and now that felt like it was being taken away. It felt like his world was coming apart and he didn't know how to pull it back together. If he didn't know this, what else didn't he know?

Merlin moved his mouth to speak, but still no words followed. What could he say to this? Words of acceptance? Words of denial? If he had even found the will to speak Merlin didn't know what he would say.

Arthur, however, had no such problem.

"You can't be serious."

Uther disagreed. Shaking his head he told him, "I'm completely serious." Uther took a step away from Hunith's chair, closer to them, to Merlin. "I know this is hard for you Merlin-"

"No," Merlin said in a soft but strong voice. "You have no idea."

He expected Uther to react to his interruption. He wanted it. Uther didn't like to be challenged in even a minor way, and being interrupted by anyone, certainly a servant, was enough to earn the king's ire. Instead Merlin watched as Uther visibly reigned himself in. "Merlin," he said in a slightly strained voice. "Now that we know you are my son," Merlin flinched at the word 'son'. "we must concentrate on what comes next."

"Nothing comes next," Merlin exclaimed. "I'm a servant, you're a king. That's all there is."

"Merlin-" Arthur started, reaching a hand for Merlin's shoulder before thinking better of it and putting it back in his lap.

"Nothing comes next!"

"Yes, I am the king." Uther's voice was surprisingly patient now; as if he was getting more control of himself the longer the conversation went on even as Merlin felt his slipping away. "But you are not just a servant. Not anymore. When Ygraine and I,"

Merlin felt Arthur stiffen next to him at the mention of his mother. Uther rarely spoke of her even to his son.

"Well, we had such a hard time conceiving a child that, despite what happened, Arthur was a blessing brought into my life." Uther turned to Morgana, a rare soft smile on his lips. "Years later another tragedy unexpectedly expanded our family and though I perhaps haven't shown it as well as I could, I have come to love Morgana as if she were my own daughter."

Then he turned back to him and Merlin didn't know what to do. The hard king he knew how to deal with, but not this stranger staring at him with pained eyes. "I never thought I would get the chance to be a father again so late in life."

"You are not my father." Merlin couldn't help but take a small measure of satisfaction from the small flinch that crossed the face of the powerful man before him. Yes, this would do. Merlin could feel all his hurt and anger, confusion and fear, boiling to the surface and reared back ready to unleash it all. Somehow he knew the king would let him and maybe the world would make sense again once he let it all out.

"He is." And just like that Merlin deflated. Two simple words from his mother and everything was suddenly made so much more real. He turned to her with betrayal in his eyes. "He is your father, Merlin."

"How?" The word slipped from his lips and Merlin didn't know what he was asking. How did this happen? How come you didn't tell me? How do I move on from here? How do I make sense out of my life now? All of these questions, none of them, Merlin wasn't sure, but his mother seemed to understand. She always did even when he didn't.

"Uther came to Ealdor under the guise of a simple traveller named Elric. I was young and fascinated by someone so different than anything I had ever known before." Merlin didn't miss the hardened look his mother sent Uther as she continued. "I suppose it's obvious why he was different now."

"It was a little more than a year after Arthur was born, after Ygraine died," Uther added in, and Merlin wasn't sure if he was simple continuing the story or trying to tell his side. "Between grieving for my wife, caring for my newborn son and the stress from running the kingdom and the purge at its full height, I... I was simply young and reaching my breaking point.

"I needed a break to clear my mind and regather my strength. Eventually Gaius managed to convince me to take a hunting trip to unwind and as far as anyone else knew I was taking a month long inspection of the borders and outer villages. Leaving the hunting party a few days into the trip was admittedly a spur of the moment and rash decision on my part.

"I remembered Gaius mentioning Ealdor in the past. It was far enough past the border I was unlikely to be recognized, but close enough I wasn't in too much unnecessary danger, particularly with my party camped just on the other side of the border." Uther turned towards Hunith. "That's when I met your mother. It was the first time I had been so drawn to a woman since Ygraine."

A long silence followed and Merlin didn't know what to say but knew his mother and the king were waiting for him to say something. He appreciated that Arthur and Morgana were waiting on him to respond, sure they had their own questions racing through their minds. Finally Merlin settled his eyes on his mother. "How long have you known?"

"You were three-" was all she got out before Merlin had enough, standing so quickly sent his chair tumbling over.

"Three!" he exclaimed. "Why did you never tell me? I had a right to know."

"I was trying to protect you." His mother looked heartbroken, her eyes imploring him to understand, but at that moment Merlin didn't care.

"No," Merlin told her, his voice softening and cracking as he turned glassy eyes towards the floor. "No, I had a right to know."

"Merlin," Uther said leaning forward. "Yes, I should have told your mother who I really was and considered the consequences of my actions. Yes, your mother should have told you the truth about who you are. We made mistakes, but it's time to move past them. You belong in this household, but not as a servant. It's time to come home, son."

That one simple word reverberated in Merlin's mind. Son. How could such a small word change his life forever. This couldn't be right. Him, Merlin, the most powerful warlock to ever live, was the son of a man who has dedicated his life to destroying his kind. Could fate really be so cruel?

Panic began welling up in him. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. "I- I am just a servant." He told them before turning to the door. "I have work to do, Sire"

Merlin prided himself on being able to stand tall when faced with the impossible. Today he could do no more then flee.

* * *

Arthur could only sit there in shock as Merlin stormed off at a pace not quite fast enough to be a run but now slow enough to be considered a walk.

Merlin, bumbling, idiot, Merlin, perhaps the worst manservant in the history of servants, was his brother? Half brother, Arthur reminded himself. Obviously his good looks and charm came from his mother's side.

No wonder Merlin had left. Arthur's head was reeling from it all, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Merlin must be feeling. It had to be a hard to have your world changed so much; to go from servant to prince in mere moments.

He looked at the people still in the room. His father stared at the open door with a pensive look on his face, like he was trying to decide whether he should go after Merlin. Arthur prayed he would have enough sense to leave him be. A confrontation with their father was the last thing Merlin needed right now. Uther was still a king and even when he was trying to be conciliatory he expected to be obeyed, and Merlin had a tendency to ignore orders he did not like on the best of days.

This most certainly was not the best of days.

Arthur had a feeling that if his father backed Merlin into a corner right now they would be introduced to a side of the boy that wouldn't help the situation at all.

When his gaze fell to Hunith, Arthur was surprised to find her intense blue eyes already upon him. He was struck by how much like Merlin's those eyes were, from the colour down to the expression within. It was one he had seen many times before as Merlin came bursting into his chambers, somehow the first to know about some threat, his eyes pleading with Arthur to believe him and to understand. All at once Arthur knew what she was asking and gave a sharp nod of his head.

Arthur stood, catching the attention of the rest of the room. He looked to Morgana and inclined his head towards Uther and Hunith. And as he had with Hunith, she seemed to understand and looked from them to the door as if to say "Alright, I'll deal with these two."

Then for the first time since entering his chambers, Arthur met his father's eyes. There were so many questions going through his head that he honestly didn't know where to start. He just wanted an answer to all of them.

Now wasn't the time though. Now he had something more important to do. "Later," he assured his father and left the room.

He headed straight for the court physician's chambers and was halfway there before he realized that, like Merlin, he was moving faster than could be considered a walk. That didn't slow him any as he marched through the halls ignoring servant and courtier alike.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out as he swung the door open with such force it clattered against the wall with a loud bang.

Gaius jumped at the noise and looked up from whatever concoction he was working on, half of what he was pouring ending up on the table rather than the vial. Any other time Arthur might have felt a little guilty at the way the old man had to visibly calm himself, but he had other things on his mind at the moment.

"He's not here, Sire." But Arthur ignored him and marched to the back room Merlin slept in and threw the door open with a bang almost as loud as the first. Seeing nothing Arthur turned around. Gaius started to say something, but Arthur didn't catch any of it. He was already out the door before the physician could get more than a word out.

If Merlin wasn't there than Arthur had another idea. He started moving through the halls again, a purpose to his steps because if Merlin wasn't in his chambers Arthur somehow knew exactly where he would go.

Nobody tried to speak to him this time, only scurried out of his way. Arthur wasn't sure if there was something in his expression or the determination in his stride that did it, or if it was perhaps a combination of the two. He didn't care right now either. All that mattered was getting where he was going.

Soon enough Arthur stood in front of a door. This time he didn't rashly throw the door open. Instead he took a moment to prepare himself for what he would find on the other side. He took a few deep, steadying breaths and opened the door to his chambers.

It was then he realized he had been fooling himself. He wasn't prepared at all and merely hesitated in the open doorway.

There on the floor of his chambers was Merlin, his brother, a line of boots before him with brush in his hand and a boot resting in his lap, but unmoving. He simply stared straight ahead consumed by his own thoughts.

What was he supposed to say in a situation like this? Arthur didn't know. He didn't have a clue. All he knew for sure was that his newly found brother was hurting and he couldn't even bring himself to call his name.

Arthur couldn't help but think that if there situations were reversed that Merlin would know what to say, but Arthur had never been a man of words. He was a man of action.

So instead Arthur strode into the room and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder as he sat down on the floor next to him. Then he grabbed a boot and a brush and started scrubbing.


End file.
